Reunion Counterstrike
by Turkish1
Summary: The Quarrymen Disciples have taken over New York, tortured and mutilated Goliath, and their power is poised to take over the nation. However, first they must face Brooklyn and his counterstrike.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion: Counterstrike!

Elisa stepped into the cafeteria where the dirty, weary, bloodstained warriors of the Wyvern Clan waited; they stood.

"How is he," Broadway asked of Goliath.

Elisa didn't say a word, instead she took up the TV's remote near the blank cash register and turned on the wall mounted TV.

"…reports that Gargoyles have committed a terrorist attack on a nightclub full of innocent people."

They watched images of the club burning brightly in the night sky, terrified concert goers huddling outside.

"We were just minding our own business when they came from the sky! Shooting and setting things on fire!" A guy with a nose ring cried.

"They were just attacking everything, even those without guns," a young woman with a skin tight tank top added.

"We honestly did not expect terrorist attacks from those once held as heroes to this city," an older officer lectured the camera. "We advise that the Gargoyles should turn themselves in…"

Elisa turned off the TV then threw the remote across the room where it exploded in a geyser of plastic, batteries, and buttons. "Lying fucking bastards!"

"Who cares about them," Broadway said. "What about Goliath?"

"The next few weeks will be critical for him," Elisa replied. "But Owen thinks he'll live."

"Alright!" The others of the clan smiled and cheered.

"But I think our reputation is kaput," Elisa sighed. "And for that reason it is time for us to say goodbye."

"What," Angela cried, Brooklyn stood as well.

"We've done enough here," Elisa said. "Owen is offering plane tickets to all of our home cities, we are going to take them. I have also accepted Owen's invitation of taking Goliath to Xanadu for his long, painful, recuperation."

"We can't just abandon this city," Angela cried. "Last time the humans were against us Goliath made a stand…"

"I AM NOT GOLIATH!" Elisa screamed and the room fell silent. Elisa's hand went to the scar over her right cheekbone, "we have lost everything tangling with the Quarrymen and the people of this city! Right now Goliath is laying in a bed and he weighs a hundred and forty pounds. So I say fuck the Quarrymen, fuck New York City, and fuck the human race! I suggest you take the tickets and leave, this city will eventually take care of itself!"

Tears were falling freely now and Elisa slammed out the door to hide her misery.

Left alone now the others sat at the table.

"Elisa's wrong if she thinks she can tell me what to do," Brooklyn muttered.

"Maybe we should listen," Lexington suggested.

"Last time my father would not quit until we became equal citizens," Angela thundered.

"That was last time," Lexington replied. "The Quarrymen Disciples have even more of a strangle hold over this city now. If we go to war with them we might only make them stronger."

"Then call me 'barbell,'" Brooklyn stood, Angela stood with him.

"Angela," Broadway growled.

"Say hello to the children for me," Angela said without looking at him.

"What do you want to do," Lexinton asked as he stood with the others.

"You're the leader of the opposition," Brooklyn growled.

"Hey, I fight with my clan," Lexington said. "I'll go with you whether I agree with you or not."

"Good," Brooklyn said.

"So what's the plan," Angela asked.

"We get out there and shake down every piece of shit dealing Skarr that we find," Brooklyn said. "We do this until they start sending out their brute squads and we destroy them too. We do this until the Quarrymen are either destroyed or until every degenerate in this city realizes it is suicide to be associated with them."

"Let's do it," Angela said and looked to Broadway.

Broadway shook his head and looked away.

"Have a safe trip home, my love," Angela said. "Watch the children and make sure they grow up strong and proud."

"I got that Alabama Slide," Huff'n Puff said as he leaned into the window of a parked car, these were his customers.

"How much?"

"Twenty per Gill," Huff'n Puff answered. "But it is an all over body orgasm and worth every cent."

"Twenty! Fuck do I look like to you, David Xanatos?" The balding man replied.

"Get what you pay for, bra! You want the hi de hi or do you want the shit that just burns your arm and leaves you hung over?"

"Fine, how much for a liter," the man asked.

"One seventy five, yo," Huff'n Puff replied.

"Fine," the man replied while fishing in his pocket for bills.

Roars interrupted the transaction and gargoyles landed on the man's car.

"Oh, shit," Huff'n Puff cried as Brooklyn advanced on him.

The customer tried to gun the car and escape but Angel and Lexington grabbed the rear bumper and stopped him. Brooklyn marched back, smashed out the driver side window and tore the keys from the ignition.

"Where do you think you're going, smart ass? Get out of the vehicle!" Brooklyn ordered.

"Oh my god," the man cried as he cowered to Huff'n Puff's side. "Its those Gargoyle terrorists! They've been killin folks!"

"That's right," Brooklyn said. "And you're next…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Huff'n Puff fished in his pocket and pulled out a badge. "ATF! Deep undercover!"

"You're a Fed," the customer cried.

"You still owe me the hundred and seventy five," Huff'n Puff said.

Brooklyn took the badge and threw it over his shoulder, "if you're doing magic tricks why don't you pull a rabbit out of your ass."

"I'm telling the truth," Huff said.

"Well seeing that every member of the police is a fucking traitor in the pay of the Quarrymen, that doesn't matter much, does it," Brooklyn growled; Angela chuckled.

"Okay, so now what," Huff'n Puff said.

"You have a choice," Brooklyn said. "You can die, or you can call in your enforcers and then you can help us destroy them. Your choice"

"Don't I pay you enough? What? Are you treated badly? Is there a complaint that I should know about?" The hologram of the Shadow Chief demanded.

Jackal of the Ultra Pack stood near the Chief of Police by the flaming wreck of an armored personnel carrier. The armored battle wagon blazed merrily into the night, it had been the conveyance of the Quarrymen Enforcers.

"You treat us just fine, sir," the Chief of Police answered.

"Then why have the Gargoyles hit our meeting place and destroyed three contingents of my Enforces!"

"I don't know, sir," the chief replied.

"So what are you going to do about it," the new head of the Quarrymen demanded.

"Hit them," Jackal replied. "Hit them where they live and hit them where it hurts."


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion Counterstrike!

Chapter 2; Silver or Lead.

The sun rose over a city in chaos, bringing a temporary end to the so called 'Night of the Gargoyle'… as it was dubbed by the Media.

"Quite a party, too bad I missed it," Matt Bluestone said as he stepped from a Cadillac at the wreckage of the Rape Magic Club.

Maria snorted, "It's like this all over the city, which is why they dragged me out of the office and probably why the FBI sent you here. Still, I am glad that you came."

Matt and Maria shook hands, "I don't know if I can share the sentiment. I have to admit, I was pretty happy when the FBI transferred me from this corrupt city."

Maria was silent, she had nothing to dissuade his harsh comment. It was hard for her to admit that she had blissfully buried herself in paperwork over the last few years rather than deal with the growing threat of the new Quarrymen. "There are three other battle sites across the city. You're right, when the Gargoyles feel like throwing a party they sure know how to do it right."

"Let's hope it does not result in another Precinct House being blown up," Matt said.

"A club full of young people not enough," Maria asked.

Matt grinned and shrugged.

"To be serious, I think the bets are off from this point on," Maria said.

"The Gargoyles are the only ones with the courage to face the Quarrymen, just like last time," Matt said. "Thank god for them at least."

"Captain, Agent Bluestone?" A very young apparent police officer hailed. "Captain Shanahan would like to meet with you."

Bluestone and Chaves exchanged glances.

"Sure is nice when local PD acknowledges that FBI agents do indeed, exist," Bluestone smiled as the two followed the young officer. "And since when do the NYPD hire such young kids?"

"They're the only ones dumb enough to work in this city," Maria answered.

The young officer led them to a limo with its backdoor hanging open, "this way," he motioned.

"Since when do government workers ride in style," Matt asked as they sat inside.

"Silver or lead," Captain Shanahan smiled as the two rested before him.

"What?" Matt asked as he sensed trouble and instantly tried to get out, but was forced back in with a crush of supposed officers crowded in around him and Maria. Before another word could be spoken the doors to the expensive vehicle slammed shut and the limo was on the move.

"What's the meaning of this," Maria demanded.

"Silver or Lead," Captain Shanahan smiled. "That's what the Quarrymen Disciples ask when they demand your loyalty. By agreeing, you could be rich in silver. By refusing you could be rich in lead slugs in your chest."

"Are you threatening officers of the law," Maria demanded.

"You don't get the offer, Captain Chaves," Shanahan continued. "The Gargoyles do. My bosses in the Quarrymen High Command will offer the Gargoyles a deal this evening when they wake up. The Gargoyles can accept a nice severance and the lives of their friends along with tickets out of the city. Or they can find your dead bodies strung out along Belvedere Castle in Central Park and the war will continue."


End file.
